True Blood
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: author's note to come w/translations! Annika and her mother, Acadia, are moving to Bon Temps, LA to live with her uncle, Mike Kirkwood. What happens when she comes across the path of a certain vampire by the name of Erik Northman
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

"So what are you doing this summer?" asked Candi sitting on her couch.

"Moving," said Ann.

"What? Where to?" asked Candi.

"Some Podunk town in Louisiana," said Ann.

"Damn," said Candi. "What for?"

"Mom is moving down there to help some uncle of mine. It is me and mom going down there," Ann.

"I'm sorry," said Candi. "Well if you're anywhere near Shreveport there is a club we can go to."

"Sounds like fun," laughed Ann.

"So when do you leave?" asked Candi.

"Tomorrow morning," sighed Ann.

"Damn," said Candi.

"Yup," said Ann.

"Then we have to party tonight," said Candi. "Come on."

Candi got up from the couch and pulled Ann to her feet. Candi walked down the hallway with Ann in tow. Ann sat down at the vanity in her room and started brushing her white blonde hair while Candi jumped in the shower. Ann pulled her hair back into a ponytail and started on her make-up.

"Sam? You here?" asked a man walking into Merlotte's.

"Yeah, what's up Mike?" asked Sam walking around the corner.

"My sister and her daughter are coming to town. My niece is going to need a job. I was wondering if you could get her a job," said Mike.

"I don't know Mike," said Sam. "Let me know when she gets here and I will have Arlene interview her."

"Thanks Sam," said Mike walking out of the bar.

"What was that about?" asked Sookie walking around the corner.

"Mike's sister and her daughter are coming to town and he wants me to give her a job," said Sam.

"We need another waitress, so suck up that pride of yours and hire the girl," said Sookie.

"What pride?" asked Sam.

"The one where you don't hire new people to town cause you like your locals only feeling on staff," smiled Sookie.

"I don't…" said Sam.

"Yeah, you do," said Tara walking up behind him.

"I do not," said Sam.

"So hire the girl. Have her shadow Arlene for a few days then let her go," said Sookie. "I'm sure she will be fine."

"I don't know," said Sam.

"Whatever," said Tara pouring a drink.

"What's going on?" asked Arlene.

"Mike Kirkwood's sister is coming to town and Sam is going to hire her daughter as a waitress," said Tara.

"Thank god!" said Arlene. "We need another one!"

Sam shook his head and walked back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"You going to drive the first half the trip?" asked a woman.

"Sure," said Ann getting in the drivers seat.

"You could act like you are happy," she said.

"Mom, I'm not happy. Why would I act like it?" asked Ann pulling out on the street.

"Look, he is your uncle, Anni. He just moved into a new house and he wants us to take the other one. We needed a place to stay and now we have one," said her mom.

"I get that we needed a place to stay, but Louisiana?" asked Ann. "What was wrong with Indiana?"

"Nothing, but I think a change of scenery would be better for us," said her mom.

"Who you running from?" asked Ann as she pulled on the interstate.

"No one, for once," she replied.

"Right," said Ann.

Ann's mom shook her head as Ann drove down the road. After an hour her mom was asleep in the passengers seat. Ann sighed as she turned on the radio. Every station she came to was talking about a crazed vampire that had attacked a news anchor. Ann turned off the radio and put in a CD. She picked her favorite song and put it on repeat. Slowly she started to relax and enjoy the drive.

After driving for seven hours Ann pulled into a small diner's parking lot for lunch. She turned off the car and shook her mom to wake her up. Her mom woke up and climbed out of the car.

"Where are we?" asked her mom.

"Don't know, all I know is that there is food here and I'm hungry and tired of driving," said Ann walking into the diner.

Ann sat down at one of the tables and waited for a waitress to come over. After ten minutes a blonde woman walked over with two menus. Ann looked over the menu and ordered a beer. Her mother glared at her and ordered a coke.

"Why are you drinking?" asked her mother.

"To ensure the fact that I don't have to drive the rest of the way," said Ann looking over the menu.

"You know what yall want?" asked the waitress.

"I will take a burger with everything except onions," said Ann.

"Chicken salad with Ranch dressing," said her mom.

The waitress nodded and walked off. She returned fifteen minutes later with their food. They ate lunch in silence; Ann had ordered three more beers before they left. She handed the keys to her mother as they walked out of the diner. Ann sat down in the passengers seat and got comfortable for the rest of the ride down there.

Ann had fallen asleep not long after they had got back on the road. She was woken up by the car coming to a sudden halt in the road.

"What the hell!" shouted Ann looking around.

"I think I hit a dog," said her mom.

"Seriously?" shouted Ann getting out of the car.

She followed the tracks in the ground through the woods. She heard rustling in the woods around her and heard a dog's whimper. She moved a bush out of the way to find, not a dog, but a man. Ann walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. She moved his hair out of his face and looked at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Ann.

"Sam…" he replied.

"Sam what?" asked Ann as she ran her hand across his ribs.

"Mer-Merlotte," he said.

"Well, Sam Merlotte, you are not the dog my mother said she hit," said Ann. "Can you walk at all?"

"Um…maybe," said Sam.

"You got any clothes Sam Merlotte?" chuckled Ann.

"Um…not with me," said Sam.

"So you are a closet nudist, I get it. Hold on," said Ann.

Ann stood up and walked back to the car. She opened the back seat door and pulled out a pair of track pants and walked back into the woods against her mother's protests. She tossed the pants to Sam and turned around. Sam stood up as best he could and pulled them on, and surprisingly they fit.

"You always ride around with men's track pants?" chuckled Sam before grabbing his side.

"Walk now, jokes later," said Ann walking back over to him wrapping his arm around her neck and helping him back to the car.

Sam sat down in the back seat of the car before walking over to the drivers seat.

"Out," said Ann. "I'm driving."

Her mother complied and moved over to the passengers seat. Ann got in the front seat and started to drive.

"Where to Sam?" asked Ann looking in the rearview mirror.

"Just drive, I will tell you where to turn," said Sam still holding his side.

"You best tell me where the hospital is at," said Ann driving down the road.

Sam chuckled at Ann's statement.

"You don't know me, why do you care?" asked Sam.

"My mother hit you with a car," said Ann. "I feel slightly responsible."

Sam smiled and settled back in the seat occasionally spouting directions. Ann finally pulled up at the ER entrance. Sam got out of the car and hobbled over to the door. Ann pulled away when she saw an attendant walk up to him.

"Really? Does he look like a dog?" shouted Ann driving down the road.

"I swear that it was a dog, not a man especially a half naked one at that," said her mom.

"Whatever. Where do I turn at?" asked Ann.

"There," replied her mother. "Follow the road through the center of town and turn left at the fourth red light."

Ann drove slowly through the town square. She counted the red lights and turned left at the fourth one.

"The last house at the end of the road," said her mom.

Ann nodded and drove slowly down the road until she found the only driveway at the far end of the street. She pulled the car into the driveway and parked the car and turned it off. He mother was out of the car in a heartbeat.

"MIKE!" shouted her mom as she ran up the front walk.

Mike walked out of the house and met his sister in the middle of the sidewalk. They embraced in a hug for a few minutes. They broke apart when Ann cleared her throat.

"Oh, Mike, this is my daughter, Anni," she said.

"I'll be damn, Sissy, she looks just like you," said Mike walking up to Ann.

"Sissy?" asked Ann looking at her mother.

"Pet name with the family," said Mike. "Now Acadia, what took so long?"

"Had a minor problem," said Acadia. "I hit a dog."

"She hit a man," said Ann walking past them into the house.

Both followed behind her. Mike carried his sister's bags in to the house and dropped them on the floor.

"Careful," said Acadia.

"What?" asked Mike.

"You may not care for our Cajun heritage, but I do. My things are in there," she said.

Mike rolled his eyes as he walked in the kitchen.

"Anni, you are in the room as the end off the hall upstairs," said Mike.

"Ann," she replied. "I go by Ann, not Anni."

Her mother rolled her eyes as Ann walked up the stairs with her bags.

"She takes after you Cadi," smiled Mike.

"Don't I know it," said Acadia.


	3. Chapter 3

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

Ann woke up the next morning to the smell of some kind of herb floating through the house. She got up and got dressed, by passing her shower at the moment. She opened the door and walked down the hall. As she turned to go down the stairs, Mike almost bowled her over running down them shouting profanities. Ann followed him down the stairs. As she reached the first floor she was bombarded with smoke.

Ann started coughing horribly and tried to make her way to the front door. As she reached the front door her mom grabbed her hand and turned her away from it.

"You can't go out there yet. The house isn't blessed," said her mom.

"You're out of your fucking mind!" shouted Mike from the fireplace. "Get out of the house Anni!"

"Ann!" she shouted as she opened the front door.

The smoke filtered out of the house and slowly out of the windows as Mike opened them. Ann walked backwards from the house as a fire truck came up the road. A firefighter walked up behind her and turned her away from the house guiding her towards an ambulance.

"You okay?" he asked taking his helmet off.

"Yeah," said Ann as she coughed a few times.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"You inhale some nasty smelling herbal smoke and see how you feel," said Ann.

"Herbal smoke?" he asked.

"Yeah, my sister has taken her Cajun heritage a little too far as to blessing the house," coughed Mike walking up to the ambulance.

The firefighter nodded and walked over to the house. Mike watched as he entered the house. Suddenly the door closed behind him. Slowly the house started to catch fire.

"MOM!" shouted Ann as she ran towards the house.

"Wait!" shouted Mike as he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back towards the ambulance.

As the smoke cleared and the flames died down Ann could see the house. It was still intact, not burned or charred from the fire. The front door opened and the three firefighters that went in came out unharmed along with her mother, who was being carried by the last one out.

Ann ran over to the ambulance that they had placed her in.

"Mom?" asked Ann sitting down next to her.

No response.

"Come on Anni," said Mike. "We will meet her at the hospital."

"Ann," she corrected him again. "For the love of god listen to me! Shit!"

Ann jumped out of the ambulance and walked over to her mother's car. She hopped in the car and pulled out of the driveway. She followed her mother for a while, but turned off the road when she saw a sign for a local bar.

She pulled up to the front and parked the car. She got out and walked in. A red headed girl took her to an empty table and handed her a menu. She looked it over and decided that she needed a drink.

Another redhead came over to take her order.

"Hey, I'm Arlene and I will be your waitress," she said with a smile.

"Can I get a Jack & Coke?" asked Ann.

"Sure. Do you need a few more minutes to look over the menu?" asked Arlene.

"Please," said Ann as she scanned the inside.

Arlene smiled and walked over to the bar.

"I need a jack and coke," she said.

"It will be a minute," said Tara.

"How long will it take to make a drink?" asked Arlene.

"When I've got like thirty people shouting drinks orders at me," said Tara.

"Okay," said Arlene. "Anyone seen Sam tonight?"

"No, asked Sookie she might know," said Tara. "Wait, here is your drink."

Arlene took the glass and walked back over to Ann's table. She set the glass down and took Ann's order.

"Must be hungry," smiled Arlene.

"Yeah, haven't eaten much today," smiled Ann.

Arlene walked over to the window and put the order up.

"Lafayette, you seen Sam tonight?" asked Arlene.

"Nope," he said grabbing another order.

Arlene sighed as she turned around and walked back out to make her rounds.

"Arlene, your order is up!" shouted Lafayette.

Arlene walked back over to the kitchen and picked up Ann's order. She walked back over to her table and placed everything down.

"Can I get another one?" asked Ann pointing to her empty glass.

"Sure," said Arlene grabbing the glass.

Ann was about halfway through the food she ordered when Sam walked in the door.

"SAM! Where have you been?" asked Arlene walking over to him.

"Out," said Sam walked through the restaurant.

As Sam walked across the restaurant he spotted the girl who had taken him to hospital. He walked over to her table and sat down across from her.

"Yes, you can join me," said Ann.

"Well, since I own the place I figured I didn't need an invitation," said Sam.

"Well, I guess you're right," said Ann, smiling.

"What brings you to my fine establishment?" asked Sam.

Before Ann could answer Tara turned the TV up.

"Today, in Bon Temps, Louisiana there was a curious house fire. Witness's say that saw the smoke coming out of the house, then almost immediately after three firefighters went into the house it went up in flames. Here is a video that was shot from someone on scene," said the anchor.

The TV cut to a badly filmed video of her uncle's house. After the video finished it cut back to the news anchor.

"Reports say that the firefighters were not harmed and the house was perfectly fine. A building inspector went out there almost immediately when he was called. He said that the house was structurally fine and there was no smoke or fire damage on the inside. What caused the fire is unknown at this time, and was kept the house from being completely engulfed remains a bigger mystery."

Tara turned the TV down and went back to serving drinks. Sam turned back to look at Ann who now had her head in her hands.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Fine," said Ann.

"You sure, you look ill," said Sam.

"No, I'm not ill," said Ann.

"There you are!" shouted Mike coming into the bar.

Sam turned around to see whom he was shouting at.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you followed your mother!" shouted Mike. "But no, you came here to drink and flirt. Your mother always said you were a slut!"

"Shut the fuck up, old man," said Ann.

"Or what?" asked Mike.

Just as mike reached the table a dog ran in through the front door and jumped on him. It started biting his arm. Sam got up and was fixing to kick it off Mike when Ann shouted.

"WAIT!" shouted Ann. "I got it! Come on pixie."

The dog let go of Mike and followed Ann outside. Sam got down on the floor and started looking over Mike's wound.

"Jessica, I need you to get me a towel to wrap his arm up," said Sam.

Jessica, using her vampire speed, ran into the kitchen and back in the blink of an eye. Ann had the dog by the back of the neck and was in a dark part of the parking lot.

"Sit Pixie," said Ann looking at the dog.

"I don't think I've ever been told to sit before," said Candi.

"What the fuck!" shouted Ann stumbling backwards. "You're a dog?"

"No," said Candi walking over into the woods and grabbed her clothes.

'Then what the fuck are you!" shouted Ann.

"Hey, keep it down. Look, I'm a shifter," said Candi.

"A what?" asked Ann as she sat down on a log.

"A shape shifter. They are like werewolves, only I can change into any animal," said Candi shrugging her shoulders.

"You saw this like it is common," said Ann.

"Not as common as weres and vamps, but we are there," said Candi. "That Sam person is a shifter."

"What?" asked Ann.

"Yeah, I could smell that a mile away," chuckled Candi.

"Why did you attack my uncle?" asked Ann.

"He was going to hurt you," said Candi. "My go to shift is Pixie, so I could sense something, like how you were flirting with Sam Merlotte."

"Go home," said Ann. "Or where ever you are staying."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," said Candi walking away.

Ann slowly stood up and walked back into Merlotte's. She was walking over to her table when Sam grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back towards his office.


	4. Chapter 4

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

"You've got some explaining to do," said Sam.

"I could say the same thing to you," said Ann.

"What?" asked Sam.

"My mom did hit a dog, didn't she?" asked Ann.

Sam just stared at her. There was now way she knew he was a shifter.

"Look, that dog; Pixie; she isn't a dog. Well there is a dog named Pixie, but she is up in Indiana. But this Pixie was, well is, um…she is my friend Candi. And she says that you are a, um, Shape shifter?" said Ann.

Sam just stared at her. She knew, well she thought she knew but wasn't sure about it.

"Um, yeah. You're mom did hit a dog. The shift wears off after a while. By the time you found me it had worn off because I was hurt too badly," said Sam.

Ann sat down in the chair in his office and brought her hand to her head.

"So you want to explain Mike?" asked Sam.

"He is my uncle," said Ann.

"Wait, he is your uncle?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Ann.

"He asked me to give you a job," chuckled Sam.

"Gee, that was nice of him," said Ann rolling her eyes. "Anyway, that news report was his house. My mom had some crazy idea that she needed to bless the house."

"Bless the house?" asked Sam.

"She is insane. But if the house withstood the fire and whatnot, then it was truly where we were supposed to be, so says she. If it crumpled and burned, she and three firefighters would be dead," said Ann.

"Ah," said Sam.

"Cajun," said Ann.

"Alrighty then," said Sam.

"Can I go?" asked Ann. "Are you done interrogating me?"

"Yeah. Look, if you want the job, I could always use another waitress," said Sam.

"I think about it," said Ann walking out of the office.

Ann got in her car and noticed that Candi had called after she had left. Ann hit her speed dial for voicemail and waited. She punched in her password and listened to the message.

"_If you aren't busy after flirting with the sexy Sam Merlotte you should come up to Shreveport and go to this club with me. Much love, Candi"_

Ann smiled as she dialed Candi's number.

"Yo?" said Candi when she answered the phone.

"Where at in Shreveport?" asked Ann.

"Fangtasia," said Candi. "You will be able to find it. I swear."

"Okay. On my way now," said Ann pulling out of Merlotte's parking lot.

Ann spent the better part of an hour driving up to Shreveport. She drove around until she found the nightclub Candi was talking about. She parked the car and got out. Candi appeared at her side a few minutes later.

"What do you think?" asked Candi.

"It sure is interesting," said Ann.

"Wait until we get inside," smiled Candi walking up to the front door.

"ID," said the blonde at the front door.

Candi huffed and pulled out her ID. She flashed it at the blonde before she was let inside.

"ID," said the blonde to Ann.

Ann pulled her license out of her back pocket and showed it to the blonde as well. The blonde took it out of Ann's hands and looked at it more closely.

"Foreigner?" asked the blonde.

"I prefer Journey," chuckled Ann.

Ann stopped abruptly at the look she was getting.

"No, ma'am," said Ann.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde looking into Ann's eyes.

"Ann," she replied.

"Your real name," said the blond.

"Annika Evangeline Erikkson," she replied.

"Hmm," said the blonde.

"Pam!" shouted a taller blonde, male walking out the front door. "You're holding up the line."

Pam handed the ID back to Ann and let her into the club. Ann shook her head as she walked past both blondes and tried to find Candi. Pam watched the door close behind Ann.

"Pay attention," said the taller blonde walking back into the club.

"I am Erik," said Pam before the door closed completely.

The taller blonde male, Erik watched Ann as she found Candi sitting in a booth drinking a beer. Ann ordered a drink as well and they sat and talked. Erik moved through the club to pick up on the conversation. He was sitting at on end of the bar listening to their conversation.

_"What took so long?" asked Candi._

_ "Don't really know. I don't think she likes me," said Ann._

_ "That's stupid. Pam just hasn't seen you before. Shit, I'm here at least one weekend a month and she still asks me for ID," chuckled Candi._

_ "Really? Once a weekend a month?" asked Ann._

_ "When you're a shifter and you can be whatever animal you want you can turn into a fast bird," smiled Candi._

_ "Well then," said Ann._

_ "Yeah. So what was that shit with your mother earlier tonight?" asked Candi._

_ "Hell if I know. Occasionally the Cajun in her takes over and then we are all screwed," said Ann._

_ "Damn. Is that why your dad left?" asked Candi._

Ann got quiet. Quiet enough for Erik to sneak a glance in their direction to make sure she was still at the table.

_Interesting,_ he thought.

_"No, that isn't the whole reason why he left," said Ann._

_ "Why did he leave?" asked Candi._

_ "That's what happens when you get two strong willed people together. They each wanted something different for me and neither was willing to comply with the others demands," said Ann. "Do you know how hard it is to learn both Swedish and Cajun growing up trying to learn English as well?"_

_ "Damn," said Candi._

_ "Yeah, well mom wanted me to tap into my Cajun ancestry and go that route, and basically become her. Dad on the other hand wanted me to follow in my families footsteps on his side," said Ann. "Which would've been nice, I guess."_

_ "Why?" asked Candi._

_ "I would be able to go back to 'hemmet mark', home ground," said Ann._

_ "You're really good at speaking Swedish aren't you?" asked Candi._

_ "Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Ann._

Erik had listened enough. He stood up and started walking around. He heard Pam come into the club.

"She is Swedish?" asked Erik whispering so only Pam could hear him.

"Ja," replied Pam walking into the office.

Erik followed her into the office. She was sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"Go get her, and bring her here," said Erik.

Pam sighed and got up and walked back out into the club. She walked over to the table that Ann was sitting at.

"Erik vill tala med dig," said Pam.

"Vem är Erik och varför kan inte han komma till mig?" asked Ann.

"Just get up and come with me," said Pam walking away.

"Erik is the owner of Fangtasia," said Candi.

Ann shrugged her shoulders and followed Pam through the door she had just exited. Erik was sitting in his chair but had his back to them as they entered.

"Lämna oss, Pam," said Erik.

Pam sighed and walked back into the club. Ann stood there staring at the back of the chair Erik was sitting in. Ann was about to say something when someone burst through the door.

"Where is she, Erik?" shouted a dark haired man.

In his hurry to enter the room, he knocked Ann over into the floor. As Ann fell, she tried to catch herself and cut her arm on the metal shelving in the room.

Erik spun around and stared at the dark haired man.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bill," said Erik. "Maybe she came to her sense and ran off."

Erik smirked at Bill. Bill's fangs came out, as did Erik's. Ann watched in astonishment. Both men were about to attack when Pam walked back in.

"Har du för få om din förälskelse i den svenska gäst?" asked Pam looking at Erik.

Erik retracted his fangs, and controlled himself.

"Ta honom med dig" said Erik nodding to Bill.

Pam grabbed Bill by the arm and pulled him from the room. Erik turned back to Ann who was still on the floor. Erik noticed the blood running down her arm. He offered his hand, which she took, to help her up.

"I apologize for that," said Erik.

"That's fine," said Ann. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Not one to beat around the bush," smiled Erik. "You intrigue me."

"I intrigue you?" asked Ann slightly skeptical.

"Yes. But you are not from Louisiana?" asked Erik.

"Varför inte du komma till den egentliga poängen att väcka mig här istället för katten kring het gröt själv?" said Ann.

"Fluent?" asked Erik.

"Ja," said Ann. "So?"

"Not too many Swedes come to Louisiana, so when one does come through and does come to my club I take it a point to, get to know them," smiled Erik.

"Right. Well I wasn't born there, I was born in the US. And I'm not completely Swedish. My mother is part Cajun," said Ann.

Erik nodded his head before he spoke again. "Please accept my apology for the incident you witnessed earlier. Neither one of us was thinking."

"Right," said Ann. "Before I go, can you do something about this?"

Ann held up her arm and for the first time Erik saw the gash in her arm that was still bleeding. He walked over Ann and lifted her arm to look at it. He smiled at her.

"One of two things," he said. "I can have Pam take you to the hospital, or"

"Or?" asked Ann.

"Låt mig smaka dig, och jag kommer att bota dig," said Erik.

Ann looked at Erik for a minute. Get medical help, or let him feed on her first. Medical help would mean that her mother would find out, the other option kept her out of the hospital and so many questions.

"Du kan mata," said Ann

Erik put his lips to her arm and started drinking her blood. After another minute he pulled away from her. He dropped her arm and brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. He put his wrist out for her to see.

"Dryck," said Erik.

Ann hesitated before she put her lips to his wrist. She drank only a little. She pulled back and watched her arm heal itself.

Erik handed her a towel to wipe her face with.

"Better?" asked Erik.

"Ja," said Ann.

Erik nodded and Ann turned around and walked out of the office. Instead of going back to the table with Candi she walked out of the club and to her car. Once in her car she made the drive back to Bon Temps.


	5. Chapter 5

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

Ann parked the car in her uncle's driveway. She turned it off and sat there. She saw a light turn on in the living room then the door open. Her mother walked out on the front porch. Ann finally got out of the car and started walking up the sidewalk.

"Annika Evangeline Erikkson où diable avez-vous été?" asked her mother.

"Rupture avec Candi," said Ann.

"Where at?" asked her mother.

"Fantasia," said Ann.

"What's going on Acadia?" asked Mike walking out on the front porch as well.

Ann rolled her eyes as mike walked out.

"Don't roll your eyes at me girl," said Mike.

"You were at Fantasia?" asked her mother.

"You were at a Fanger club?" shouted Mike.

"Pourquoi est-il ici. Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui," said Ann.

"Fanger? As in Vampire?" asked Acadia looking at her brother.

"How stupid can you be? Whether or not I believe in it, Cajun magic strong!" shouted Mike.

"I don't care," said Ann. "I'm going to bed."

Ann started walking up the steps of the house.

"No fang banger is going to stay in my house. Cadi, you are going to want to heal her," said Mike pushing Ann off the porch.

Ann's mother ran into the house without a second to spare. Mike walked off the porch and over to where Ann was laying on the ground. He grabbed Ann's upper arm and pulled her up. He brought his the back of his right hand across her face causing Ann to fall back to the ground. He picked her up and did it again.

Erik was sitting at his desk in Fangtasia. Suddenly he had a shiver. He had a rush of emotions fill him; anger, fear, panic. The most persistent one was fear. It was Ann, and she was in trouble. Without a word to Pam, Erik ran out of the club and took off for Bon Temps.

Mike was going to bring his and down again when Erik came out of nowhere and grabbed it.

"That is not wise," said Erik.

Mike dropped Ann. As soon as she was free she ran to her car and locked herself in it.

"Let go of me Fanger!" shouted Mike.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Acadia as she walked out on the porch, dropping everything in her hands. "Éloignez-vous de moi, bête diable! Je vous salue Marie, Mère de Dieu, protégez-moi."

Erik ignored the woman and turned back to the man in his hands.

"Do not touch her again," said Erik forcibly dropping him to the ground.

Erik looked over at the car, at Ann who was sitting in the drivers seat. Ann watched Erik as he disappeared like he was never there again. Mike looked over at the car before he spit blood on the ground. He walked back to the house and helped his sister clean up the mess on the proch.

Once they were inside, Mike turned and slammed the door shut locking Ann out. Ann sat in the car for a few more minutes before she got out and opened the trunk. She pulled out a backpack and started walking through the woods.

"Du ska inte gå genom skogen på kvällen, speciellt ensam," said Erik walking out from behind a tree.

Ann jumped, but didn't step back from Erik. In fact she surprised him when she latched on to him in a hug.

"Tack!" said Ann.

"She is an affectionate one, isn't she," said Pam walking up behind Erik.

"Inte nu, Pam," said Erik.

"Sorry," said Pam.

Erik untangled himself from Ann. Ann stepped back slightly and looked down at the ground.

"Leave Pam," said Erik.

Pam rolled her eyes, but left none the same. Erik looked back at Ann and studied her.

"That was not the first time a man has done that to you?" asked Erik.

Ann shook her head.

"Who else?" asked Erik.

"My father. That is why they divorced," said Ann. "I ran away and I wouldn't come back until he was gone."

Erik raised his eyebrow but lowered it when Ann looked up at him.

"What is your whole name?" asked Erik.

"Annika Evangeline Erikkson," said Ann looking back down. "I don't like it."

"Why not?" asked Erik.

By now they had started walking again. Ann shrugged her shoulders.

"It's long, it's different," said Ann walking on the other side of a small tree.

"Why would you want to be the same as everyone else?" asked Erik.

"How long have you been dead? Haven't you wanted to walk in the sun again?" asked Ann. "Since you don't have it, you want it. I have an unusual name, and I don't like it."

They continued on in silence. Ann would occasionally look up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Erik.

"The moon," said Ann.

"Why?" asked Erik.

"Because. I may not follow my mother's beliefs, but I do my fathers. You should know that Gmot, god of the moon, watches over us at night," said Ann.

"I couldn't tell you the last time I believed in the gods," said Erik.

"Du kanske ska börja tro igen," said Ann.

Erik looked over at her. Ann had stopped walking and had set hr bag down on the ground. She had pulled out three green candles and set them down, once facing north, one east, and one west. She lit each candle one by one. She sat down in the center of all three cross-legged and closed her eyes. Erik watched while he leaned up against a tree.

"Jörð, uppmanar jag er att ge mig skydd i ditt rike. Ge mig säkerhet för natten med ditt folk," said Ann.

The candle flames grew larger and brighter as the wind blew. The leaves in the area blew up in a whirlwind and seemingly made a wall between the trees that surrounded Erik and Ann.

Erik watched her in astonishment. Jörð, had actually answered her call.

"Wow," said Erik.

"What?" asked Ann.

"It has been too long since I've seen intervention like that," said Erik.

"How long?" asked Ann.

"At least 1000 years," said Erik.

"Now it is my turn to say wow," said Ann putting her candles away.

"How come she answered your call. She rarely grants a safe night to those who ask," said Erik.

"Every spring I replenish the earth for her. I help her powers grow," said Ann shrugging her shoulders.

Erik nodded his head as he looked up at the sky.

"What is it?" asked Ann.

"Dawn approaches," said Erik.

Erik looked up at the sky. It was starting to lighten in color. Ann looked back to where Erik had been sitting. She saw the leaves move on the ground. She stretched out on the ground and laid her head on the pack she brought with her. She slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

Ann was woken abruptly in the early morning. She heard something in the woods around her. She silently prayed to Jörð for safekeeping. She grabbed her bag and stood up, backing into a tree.

Suddenly a wolf walked through the trees that surrounded Ann. Ann clutched the bag to her chest. Just as she started to scream, the wolf turned into a man, a very naked man.

"SHUSH!" he shouted as he ran up to her.

He placed his hand over her mouth to ensue that she would stay quiet.

"My name is Alcide Herveaux. Erik sent me to look after you during the day," he said. "If I take my hand away from your mouth, will you be quiet?"

Ann shook her head yes and Alcide removed his hand. Ann took in a large breath before she fainted against the tree. Alcide groaned before he turned back into his wolf form. He ran off back in the direction that he had come. A few minutes later he walked back through fully clothed. Ann was still passed out against the tree. He picked her up and carried her back to his truck.

Alcide started driving for Shreveport. Once he made it to Shreveport he drove to Fangtasia. As he pulled into the parking lot the blonde waitress was walking to the door.

"Hey!" shouted Alcide.

"What? What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to get her inside for Erik," said Alcide.

"He wont be here until after nightfall. You will have to wait," said the girl.

"Look, he told me to bring her here. Besides, I have to get back to Jackson," said Alcide.

The blonde sighed as she opened the door. Alcide ran back to the truck and got Ann out of the truck and walked back over to the club.

"Put her on the ottoman," said the blonde.

Alcide nodded as he placed Ann down on the ottoman. He nodded to the blonde as he walked out of the bar. The blonde walked behind the bar and turned on the warm water. She filled a bowl full of water and grabbed a washrag. She walked back over to Ann and rolled her on her back. She dipped the rag in the water and wrung the excess water out. She dabbed it on Ann's forehead. She re wet the rag and placed it on Ann's forehead and walked back to the bar.

Nightfall finally came. Ginger had periodically checked on Ann. Suddenly Pam cam bursting through the front door.

"What is she doing here?" asked Pam.

"The werewolf said that Erik wanted her here," said Ginger.

"And you believed him?" asked Pam.

"She did right to do so," said Erik.

"What?" asked Pam.

"I asked the wolf to bring her at nightfall. How long has she been here?" asked Erik.

"Since mid morning. She has been asleep he whole time," said Ginger.

"Thank you. You can leave," said Erik.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Pam. "What can you possibly see in the human?"

"She has a power I haven't seen in over a thousand years," said Erik.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pam.

"She called on a Norse Goddess for protection and she was granted it. I saw it with my own eyes," said Erik. "take her into my office and lay her on the couch."

"Erik," said Pam.

"Do it," said Erik.

Pam huffed and picked up Ann and carried her into the office and dropped her on the couch. Ann let out a small grunt but didn't make any other movements. Pam walked back out into the club that was now beginning to fill with people. Erik was perched on the stage looking out over the club. Pam rolled her eyes at Erik as she walked out the front door.

Erik spent the next hour in the main part of the club. Soon after he got up and walked back to his office. By now, Ann was awake, but she was still lying on the couch with the cloth on her head.

"How are you feeling?" asked Erik walking in.

"My head is about to split apart," said Ann.

"You fainted when you met Alcide," said Erik.

"So I wasn't dreaming that wolf to man part," said Ann.

"No," said Erik.

"So, why am I here?" asked Ann.

"Like I said yesterday, you intrigue me," said Erik. "And after that display last night in the woods you really intrigue me."

"That?" asked Ann. "That was nothing."

"Really?" asked Erik.

"Yeah," said Ann. "Watch."

Ann got up off the couch and walked into the club and came back with a bottle of top shelf vodka. She had a dry cloth with her and a lighter. She sat down on the floor and poured some of the vodka onto the dry cloth. She took the lighter and lit it on fire. Erik was sitting at his desk watching all of this.

Ann started mumbling to herself in French and the fire started to dance. She stuck her hand in the center of it and pulled it out un scathed.

"Come here," said Ann.

"I've been around too long to know that sticking my hand in fire will burn me, and might quite possibly kill me," said Erik.

"Just come here. You wont get hurt," said Ann.

Erik eyed her curiously.

"You either come to me, or I will bring it to you," said Ann.

Erik got up from his seat and walked over to where Ann was sitting on the floor. He sat down across from her and looked at the fire.

"Now stick your hand in it," said Ann not looking away from the fire.

Erik looked at her curiously again. Ann got up and moved over next to him. She grabbed his hand in hers and moved their hands into the fire. Slowly she removed her hand, all the while still mumbling to herself.

Erik watched his hand in the fire. It didn't burn him at all. It was like his hand wasn't in the fire at all. He brought his hand out of the fire and looked at it. It was just as unscathed as Ann's had been. Erik looked back at the fire as it started to die out and slowly extinguished itself. He looked at the cloth as well and it too was unscathed and not burnt.

"How?" asked Erik.

"Cajun magic," said Ann. "And no it doesn't work for the sun. I can control the fire."

"I wonder," said Erik.

"You wonder what?" asked Ann.

"Nothing," said Erik getting up and leaving the room.

Ann shrugged her shoulders and picked up the liquor and the washrag and walked back out into the club. She sat at the bar and ordered a drink and nursed it for a while. She had turned back to order another drink when the door burst open. Ann's uncle came bursting through the door.

Mike burst into the club. The music stopped and everyone in the club turned to watch him. He walked through the club with a smug look on his face. Once he spotted Ann he walked over to her.

"You need to get home, girl," said Mike.

"Go to hell," said Ann turning back to the bar.

"Bitch, get in the car!" shouted Mike.

"Kiss my ass!" shouted Ann turning around and getting up and staring her uncle in the eyes.

"Get…in…the…car," said Mike slowly.

"Over my dead body," said Ann.

"Fine," said Mike.

Ann gave him a confused look. Mike pulled a small hand gun from his jacket and pointed it at Ann. Before anyone could do or say anything Mike pulled the trigger. Ann gasped and grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor. Erik came bursting through the basement door. He ran over to mike and grabbed him by the neck. Mike reacted quickly and stabbed Eric with a stack that was soaked in liquid silver. Erik dropped Mike and he ran out of the club.

"OUT! GET OUT!" shouted Pam as she ran over to Erik.

Erik crawled over to Ann who was lying on the floor. Ann opened her eyes to see Erik, in pain.

"What…what's wrong?" she asked gasping for breath.

"Liquid silver," said Erik.

"Blood?" asked Ann reaching her hand up to his face and wiping away a tear.

"Yeah," said Erik.

"Du...måste...till...dricka," said Ann. "Jag dör i alla fall..."

"No," said Erik.

"Erik," said Pam. "You need to."

"Snälla..." said Ann.

Erik leaned over and bit into Ann's neck. Ann gasped when Erik bit her. Slowly Ann's vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

Erik pulled back from Ann. He could feel her blood healing him. He looked down and the silver that was on the stake was slowly oozing out.

"Find a shovel," said Erik.

Erik brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it causing it to bleed. He pressed his wrist to Ann's mouth hoping that this would work. Pam came back with a shovel and Erik pulled his wrist away form Ann's mouth.

"Follow me," said Erik standing with Ann in his arms.

Pam dug a hole in a near by vacant lot for Erik and Ann. Erik got in the hole and laid Ann down on the ground beside him. Pam quickly covered them back up with the dirt. Erik closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that this would work.

At nightfall the next night Pam came back to the spot she had buried Erik and Ann. She sat down on a chair she had brought with her. Slowly the ground started to move and be displaced. Erik slowly emerged from the ground and looked at Pam. Erik turned back to watch for Ann.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Pam.

Erik did not answer her. Pam nodded knowing that he didn't know himself.

After another ten minutes the earth started to move again. Slowly a hand emerged from the ground, followed by another until the upper half on Ann's body was showing from the ground.

"What happened?" asked Ann once she was completely out of the ground.

"I will explain later. Right now you need a shower," said Erik.

Pam walked up to Ann and grabbed her hand and started walking off in the direction of Fangtasia. Pam led Ann to the shower that the dancers used. Ann stepped into the shower stall and started to shower. Pam brought her clothes that she could wear for the time being.

"Where is she?" asked Erik.

"Still in the shower," said Pam. "What are we going to do about her?"

"She will stay here. She can be a waitress if she so pleases after she has had some training," said Erik.

"Okay," said Pam. "Who is going to tell her that her uncle tried to kill her and basically succeeded?"

"I will," said Erik. "Go get ready for tonight."

Pam nodded and stood up and walked out of the office. Erik followed shortly after and walked to the back of the club to wait on Ann to finish her shower.

Once Ann was down with her shower she pulled on the pants and t-shirt that Pam had left her. She walked out of the stall to Yvetta staring at her.

"Hello," said Ann.

Yvetta gave her a smug grin before getting in the shower. Ann walked out of the bathroom and started walking through the halls. At the end of one hall was a painting where Erik was standing looking at it.

"Erik?" said Ann walking down the hall.

Erik didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the painting.

"Erik?" said Ann again when she came up next to him.

Ann turned to look at the painting. It was of Erik and Pam in the early 1900s.

"Ni kommer inte att vilja höra detta, men jag måste säga ändå. Förstå?" said Erik.

"Okay," said Ann.

"What do you remember from last nigh?" asked Erik.

"Mike came into the bar," said Ann furrowing her brows. "He said something, then you were hovering over me, then nothing."

Erik sighed when he looked over at Ann.

"Come with me," said Erik.

Erik brought Ann back to his office and had her sit on the couch.

"What is wrong?" asked Ann.

"Your uncle shot you," said Erik.

Ann gasped at this statement.

'Him shooting you resulted in me being stabbed by a silver covered stake," said Erik.

"Oh, god," said Ann as she remembered. "You fed on me."

"I didn't want to because you were dying," said Erik. "But you practically begged me too. So in return I turned you."

Ann froze. She looked up at Erik then back down at the floor.

"Varför har ni inte bara låta mig dö?" asked Ann.

Erik walked over to Ann and knelt down in front of her. He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"You have a spirit in you that I haven't seen in over a thousand years. You still believe in the gods," said Erik. "You have awoken something in me that has been asleep for so long."

"Meaning he loves you," said Pam from the door. "I hate to interrupt, but Nan is here."

Erik sighed and stood up. He followed Pam out into the main club and greeted Nan.

"Erik," she said.

"Nan," said Erik.

"We have gotten word that there was an attack here last night," said Nan.

"Everything has been taken care of," said Erik.

"Including whoever attacked you?" asked Nan.

"In the process of dealing with that," said Erik.

"Human or a vampire?" asked Nan.

"Human," said Erik. "His initial attack was on another human in the club."

"And you were attacked why, then?" asked Nan.

"Because I interfered," said Erik.

"Whatever. Deal with the human," said Nan walking out of the club. "Where is the human he was after."

Erik nodded towards his office.

"Lunch?" asked Nan walking over to the door.

"No!" shouted Erik stopping her.

"She dead?" asked Nan.

"In a way," said Pam.

"You turned her?" asked Nan.

"Yes," said Erik.

"Deal with her properly, sheriff," said Nan walking out of the club.

Erik retreated back into his office to find Ann lying back on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"You must be hungry," said Erik.

"I don't want to kill someone to feed," said Ann.

'You don't have to kill to feed," said Erik. "Kom härlig, jag vill visa dig."

Ann stood up and followed Erik out into the club then out into the parking lot. He opened the door to his car for her to get in before getting in the drivers seat and pulling off. They drove for an hour before they reached a small town north of Shreveport.

"Where are we?" asked Ann.

"No idea," smiled Erik.

"Berätta sanningen, varför du slår mig?"

Erik got out of the car and sat down on the hood on the car. Ann got out of the car and went to stand in front of him.

Ann brought her hand up to his face to cup it. Erik leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me that is why you turned me," said Ann.

"Jag vet inte vad kärlek är längre," said Erik.

"You know, in here," said Ann putting her hand over Erik's heart. "It may not beat, but you know what love is. And until you tell me what you really feel, I…I can't stay."

Ann reached up and kissed Erik on the lips before she turned around and ran off towards the town. Erik sat there for a minute before he took off after her.

Ann was walking down the road when someone grabbed her and dragged her into an alleyway.

"Well aren't you pretty," said the man.

Ann struggled to get free.

"You shouldn't walk alone in the dark," said the man.

"You shouldn't grab strange women off the street," said Ann.

"What?" asked the guy slamming Ann into the wall.

"Jag är vampyr," said Ann.

Ann overpowered the man, slamming him into the opposite wall. She brought her lips down to his neck, fangs extended, and bit into him. She started drinking his blood. Slowly he stopped squirming.

"Stopp," said Erik walking up. "Härligt, du måste stoppa."

Ann pulled back from the man, who dropped to the ground.

"I didn't kill him, did I?" asked Ann.

"No," said Erik. "Look at me."

Ann looked up at Erik. Erik smiled at her since she still had blood around her mouth.

"Annika Evangeline Erikkson, I love you and that is why I changed you. I couldn't go another thousand years without you," said Erik.

Ann wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and brought him down in a kiss, albeit a bloody kiss. Erik pulled away from Ann and wiped the blood from her mouth and licked it off his thumb.

"I think I can get used to this," said Ann.

"Can I ask one thing of you?" asked Erik brushing the hair out of Ann's face.

"What?" asked Ann.

"Go by your real name?" asked Erik.

"For you, anything," said Ann.

Erik smiled and picked Ann up. Ann wrapped her legs around Erik's waist as he walked farther into the alleyway. Erik finally sets Ann down on a dumpster top. He reached up and runs his hand up her arms then down over her breasts. Ann moans softly when Erik does that. Erik slowly moves his hands down to the button of the jeans Ann was wearing. He un buttoned them and pulled the zipper down. He tugged on the pants twice and the came off. Erik noted the fact that Ann was without panties.

"Pam," said Ann when she saw the look on Erik's face. "She seemed to have left them out of the wardrobe."

Erik smiled making a mental note to thank Pam later. With in seconds his pants were down around his ankles. He pulled Ann forwards and off the dumpster. He pulled Ann down on top of him, slamming into her. Ann let out a guttural moan when Erik slid into her.

Without a second thought Erik slammed into her repeatedly.

"Oh god….Erik!" moaned Ann.

"Annika…fuck…" moaned Erik sliding in and out of her.

"Oh, god faster," said Ann wrapping her arms around his neck.

Erik complied and went into vampire speed as he slammed into her. He backed her up against the wall to steady them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck….yeah…oh god….ERRRRIIIIKKK!" shouted Ann as she came.

"ANNIKA!" shouted Erik.

Erik slammed into her a few more times before he removed himself from her and sat her feet back on the ground. Ann reached over and grabbed her pants and pulled them back on. Erik pulled his pants back up and buttoned them.

"Kom min älskade, nu när du har ätit kan vi tillbringa hela natten tillsammans," said Erik

Ann took Erik's extended hand and followed him back to his car. As they reached the opening of the alley the man that had originally attacked Ann was now conscience.

"You stupid Fanger whore!" shouted the mane from the ground.

Ann turned to look at him, fangs extended. But before she could do anything Erik had already snapped his neck.

"So Much for not killing him," chuckled Ann.

Erik shrugged and kissed Ann and continued the walk back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

Pam was sitting at the bar waiting on Erik and Ann to return. Ginger walked into the main area and started cleaning. Pam watched Ginger clean off the bar and the floor around it, trying to get the blood out of the carpet. Ginger sighed as she stood up.

"What?" asked Pam.

"Nothing," said Ginger. "You might have to replace the carpet."

"Fine," said Pam. "Leave."

Ginger nodded and grabbed her things and left the building. Pam walked around the club waiting on Erik.

Pam was in the office when Erik and Ann came back. She walked out into the club and watched them. Ann walked towards the back of the club as Erik walked towards his office.

"What?" asked Erik.

"We have a problem," said Pam.

"What problem?" asked Erik.

"Edgington," said Pam.

"What about him?" asked Erik.

Pam handed Erik and envelope and walked off towards the back. Erik looked down at the envelope that had his name written on it. He opened it and unfolded the letter inside.

_**Erik,  
An eye for an eye? You have taken my dear Talbot and now I will take something dear to you. But what, is the question. You are a man who has no earthly possessions that you care for, or at least you didn't. Annika, perhaps? Ah, but you've already turned her, not a problem. I'm sure she will have no problem meeting the true death for someone she loves.  
Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi**_

Erik crumpled the letter up and walked back to where Pam was sitting with Ann.

"What?" asked Pam.

"We need to go to ground," said Erik. "Come."

Annika took Erik's offered hand and followed him and Pam out of the club. Chow was already out back waiting on them. Chow and Pam took off into the night. Erik tightened his grip on Annika's hand as he took off, running into the night.

"Min kärlek, what is wrong?" asked Annika as they ran.

Erik did not answer her.

"Please tell me," said Annika.

"Not now," said Erik.

Annika frowned but kept quiet until they reached the house. Erik walked into the house and over to the basement door, it was a light tight door. He opened the door and descended the staircase to the basement, still holding onto Annika's hand.

The door closed behind Annika, at the bottom of the staircase was another light tight door that had a code to it. Erik punched in the code and walked through the door. In the room beyond this door were Pam and Chow. Pam was sitting on a couch reading a book. Chow was flipping through the channels on a 52" TV. Erik ignored them and walked down a hall towards his room. He unlocked the door and walked in, bringing Annika with him.

Annika looked around the room at the décor. The bed was a large four-poster bed made of oak. On the bed were dark green bedclothes. She walked over to the bed and ran her hand up one of the posts.

Erik emerged from his personal bathroom to see Annika admiring his bed.

"You like it?" asked Erik.

"It seems old," said Annika.

"It is," said Erik. "I bought it in 1780 in Sweden."

"It is beautiful," said Annika. "Now tell me what is wrong."

"Edgington," said Erik.

"Who?" asked Annika.

"The Vampire King of Mississippi," said Erik.

"Why is he a problem?" asked Annika

"Because," said Erik sighing, "I killed his lover, Talbot."

"Why?" asked Annika.

"Because I wanted to take the one thing Edgington cared about most," said Erik.

"Revenge?" asked Annika.

"Yes, he slaughtered my family," said Erik. "All for my father's crown."

"Min kärlek, jag är ledsen," said Annika walking over to him and hugging him.

Erik returned the hug, resting his chin on Annika's head.

"But what does that have to do with you keeping me so close?" asked Annika.

"An eye for an eye. He doesn't see what I did as justified and he wants you to meet the true death like Talbot did," said Erik. "But Russell is not one to do it quickly, he will make you suffer. Och jag kommer inte att förlora dig."

"Aldrig," said Annika lifting her hand to Erik's face.

"We need to sleep now," said Erik.

Annika nodded as Erik pulled his shirt over his head. He walked over to his bed and climbed up in the large bed.

"Come," said Erik.

Annika walked over to the bed. She climbed up and sat down in front of Erik. She crawled over to the other side of the bed.

Erik pulled off his pants and climbed under the covers and laid his head down.

'You sleep naked?" asked Annika.

"A habit I never broke I guess," said Erik. "It is quite comfortable."

"I'm sure," said Annika.

"Try it," smiled Erik.

Annika smiled at him and pulled her top and her jeans off. She climbed under the covers and laid back.

Erik turned off the light in the room and closed his eyes. He was just about asleep when he felt Annika move up next to him, causing him to chuckle.

"What?" asked Annika. "I'm a snuggler when I sleep, sue me."

Erik didn't say anything but drifted off into a deep sleep, Annika slowly behind him.

Annika woke early the next night. She sat up in the bed and looked down at Erik. She smiled and got out of the bed and jumped in the shower. When she was done she climbed out and ran a towel through her hair and wrapped it around her body. She could hear Erik moving around in the room now.

"We have a slight problem," said Annika walking out of the bathroom in the towel.

"And what is that?" asked Erik.

"I have no clothes to wear," said Annika.

"How is that a problem," said Erik smirking.

"Gee, is that all you think about?" smiled Annika.

"No," said Erik. "Bara med dig."

Annika smiled as she walked over to the bed, dropping the towel in the process. She climbed up on the bed and crawled up to Erik. She could see Erik's fangs, her own protruding slightly. Annika ran her hands up his arms and back down his chest, dragging her nail making small cuts in his flesh. Erik moaned when Annika latched onto one of the cuts drinking from him.

"Hate to ruin the party, even though it looks…fun," said Pam looking over Annika smiling. "But we have a slight problem."

"What?" asked Erik.

"He is here and he wants her," said Pam.

Erik was out of the bed and dressed in an instant and out the door heading to the ground level. Pam walked over to Annika looking over her body hungrily.

"Don't even think about it," said Annika getting off the bed and grabbing the towel.

"Fine, but I am taking you shopping," said Pam walking out of the room.

She returned a few minutes later with another set of jeans and a t-shirt for Annika to wear.

"Do you not own underwear?" asked Annika.

"Your boobs wont fit in my bra's and what is the point of wearing a thing if you aren't wearing a bra," smiled Pam walking out of the room.

Annika sighed and started dressing. She had no sooner pulled the shirt over her head that a naked man walked into he room.

"Well are you a hot vamper," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" said Annika backing away form him.

"You're new," he said stepping closer.

He lunged for her turning into a wolf in mid jump. Annika screamed as she punched the muzzle of the wolf. The wolf fell to the floor with a whimper. Annika took her chance to run out of the room. As she ran into the common room, two vampires grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted struggling to get free.

"Come on!" shouted on as he walked over to the stairs.

They carried her up the stairs and out into the yard where Edgington was standing. Erik was laying down on the ground with silver chains on him.

"You must be Annika," said Russell. "Such a beauty."

Russell ran the back of his finger down Annika's face. Annika jerked away from his touch the best she could.

"Tsk, tsk. That is no way to act in front of royalty," said Russell. "She is a feisty one."

"Cochon!" said Annika.

"Annika," said Erik.

Annika looked down at Erik trying not to cry.

"Now dear Annika, let's not be like that. Die with dignity," smiled Edgington.

"What do you want? I will do anything, just leave Erik and Pam alone," said Annika.

"Is that right?" asked Edgington. "Anything?"

"Yes," said Annika.

Edgington looked between Erik and the woman in his grasp. Finally he a sadistic smile crept across his face. He turned to face Annika again.

"Looks, like you are coming to Mississippi," said Edgington. "Let's go."

Russell shoved her in the direction of his car, the wolves following behind him.

"Be grateful, Northman," said Russell climbing in the limo.

Once the door was closed the car pulled off at top speed. Pam rushed over to Erik. She grabbed a discarded rag and started pulling the silver chains off of Erik.

"What do we do now?" asked Pam.

"We go find Bill," said Erik.

Pam nodded and went and got the car. By the time she pulled up to get Erik he had healed completely. He jumped in the car and Pam sped off towards Bon Temps.


	9. Chapter 9

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **

Pam pulled the car into Bill's driveway. Slamming on the breaks she and Erik jumped out of the car. Erik was the first to the door. Without knocking he burst into the house.

"Holy shit!" shouted Jessica jumping from the couch.

"Where is your maker?" asked Bill.

"Up stairs," said Jessica. "With Sookie."

"Stanna här nere, Pam," said Erik walking up the stairs,

"What is going on?" asked Jessica.

"Nothing you can help with, baby," said Pam.

"Gosh," said Jessica.

Erik walked down the hall. He could hear bill talking to Sookie. He stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Bill, we need to talk," said Erik.

Bill got up from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it.

"About what?" asked Bill.

Erik could see Sookie on the bed trying to dress herself without showing him anything.

"I…I need your help," said Erik.

"What?" asked Sookie finally joining them. "For what?"

"Russell has taken my progeny," said Erik.

"She wont like you called her that," said Pam showing up next to him.

"Jag trodde jag sa stanna nere," said Erik.

"Titta, vi behöver hjälp så du kan lika gärna säga sanningen," said Pam. "What Erik is trying to get at, is that Edgington has taken someone close to him and he would like your help in getting her back."

"Erik doesn't care for anyone," said Sookie.

"With a series of events," said Erik. "That has changed."

Sookie turned around and looked at Erik.

"You really care for her, outside of her being your progeny?" asked Sookie.

"Yes," said Erik. "You can say it goes as far as love."

"Bill," said Sookie.

"Not now Sookie," said Bill. "Why should I help you?"

"I can pull rank on you Bill, but I am asking," said Erik.

Bill nodded and closed the door. Him and Sookie changed clothes to go out looking for Annika. As they descended the stairs Jessica was saying goodbye to Hoyt and was ready to go help.

Bill, Sookie, and Jessica rode in Sookie's car while Pam and Erik were in Erik's car. They drove back to Shreveport and went back to Fangtasia.

"What is the plan?" asked Sookie.

"Why was she taken to begin with?" asked Bill.

"Other than the fact she was close to Erik?" asked Pam.

"I killed Talbot and Russell wanted revenge. His original plan was to kill Annika but she bargained with him to spare Pam and myself. He took her to Mississippi with him. Or that's what he wants us to believe," said Erik.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sookie.

"Because Edgington is responsible for the slaughter of my family a thousand years ago," said Erik.

"Oh," said Sookie.

"Come on Anni," said Russell as they walked into the mansion. "It wont be so bad. You will have my wife to spend time with."

"Someone actually married you?" asked Annika. "And my name is Annika, not Anni."

"Think of it as a pet name," said Russell. "She is quite lovely. Sophie-Anne!"

A red head walked down the stairs and stared at them.

"What?" asked Sophie-Anne

"Darling, this is Anni. She is going to be living with us," said Russell. "She is your problem now."

Russell shoved Annika towards the stairs. Sophie-Anne caught Annika's arm and help her up.

"You must be a baby," said Sophie-Anne.

"Excuse me?" asked Annika.

"A new vampire. We call them babies," said Sophie-Anne. "Come on."

Annika followed Sophie-Anne up the stairs to her room. Sophie-Anne sat down on a lounge and stretched out.

"Make yourself comfortable," said Sophie-Anne.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Annika.

"Sure," said Sophie-Anne.

"Why did you marry him?" asked Annika.

"Forced into marriage. It was either marry him willingly or have Russell attack my kingdom," said Sophie-Anne.

"Kingdom?" asked Annika.

"Wow, did your maker just make you and leave you?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"No, I was only made a few days ago, then he brought me here," said Annika.

"Are you Russell's progeny?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"No, Erik's," said Annika.

"The thousand year old Viking, Erik?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"Yes," said Annika.

"Why did he change you? Did something happen to Pam?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"No, she is fine. Believe it or not he love's me," said Annika.

"That man doesn't know what love is. I'm sorry," said Sophie-Anne. "He is just using you as an eternal sex toy."

Annika frowned and looked down at the floor. Sophie-Anne watched Annika's reaction.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but even is he did love you, you are not getting out of here," said Sophie-Anne. "You are Russell's now."

Annika sighed again. Sophie-Anne got up and hugged her.

"I know what it's like to love someone and have them taken from you," said Sophie-Anne. "My Hadley has disappeared."

"Hadley?" asked Annika.

"My lover. She was beautiful," said Sophie-Anne.

"What happened?" asked Annika.

"She left after I was brought here. She left one day and never came back," said Sophie-Anne frowning. "It is almost dawn, we need to sleep."

Sophie-Anne stood up and walked over to her bed and pulled her silk robe off. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. she patted the spot next to her on the bed for Annika to come join her.

"I won't bite," smiled Sophie-Anne.

Annika stood up and walked over to the bed. She climbed into it and pulled the covers over her. Sophie-Anne turned the lights off and they drifted off to sleep.

"Erik, it is almost dawn. We need to rest," said Bill.

"The basement is clean and there are a few coffin's down there," said Erik. "There is a mattress in the back that the girls rest on."

Sookie nodded and walked towards the back. Bill kissed her before he walked down stairs to the basement.

"Erik, kommer du att göra något bra för henne om du är försvagad på grund av blödningar," said Pam.

Erik grunted and slammed his fists on the table.

"Vila och vi återkommer till detta i morgon" said Pam.

Erik gave in and followed her down to the basement and climbed in one of the coffins. He closed the coffin and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Annika.


	10. Chapter 10

** I do not own True Blood or any characters from the show. They are the property of Alan Ball and HBO. I only own the original characters in this FF. Read and Enjoy. Please Review. **  
*This is the last Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Look for more True Blood FF's in the future!*

* * *

Annika woke the next night alone in the bed. She started to get out of the bed when Sophie-Anne came running into the room slamming the door behind her and locking it.

'What is going on?" asked Annika.

"There are wolves attacking the house," said Sophie-Anne.

"Wolves?" asked Annika. "Are they werewolves?"

"It doesn't matter, Russell will deal with them," said Sophie-Anne. "Did you just now wake up?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Annika.

"It is almost ten, the sun set at five-thirty," said Sophie-Anne.

Annika frowned but that turned into a face of panic when someone started banging on the door.

"ANN! OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted Alcide.

Annika got up from the bed and ran to the door.

'Don't do that!" shouted Sophie-Anne.

"I know him!" shouted Annika.

Annika ran past Sophie-Anne and opened the door. Alcide was standing there naked.

"Don't faint on me now, we've got to go," said Alcide. "I mean if you want to live cause if he doesn't succeed you will surely die."

Annika need no more encouragement. She followed Alcide out of the room. Alcide turned back into his wolf and they car down the hall and the back stairs.

"Wait for me!" shouted Sophie-Anne following behind them.

Once they were outside they ran for Alcide's truck. He had strict instructions to get her into the truck and take her back to Fangtasia. Sophie-Anne and Annika jumped in the back of the truck and Alcide jumped into the driver's seat not bothering to change clothes. He started the truck and floored it off the property.

"Fuck, il se conduit comme un fou," said Annika as she tried to brace herself in the back of the truck.

"Vous parlez français?" said Sophie-Anne.

"Pros of being half Cajun," said Annika.

"Only half? What is the other half?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"Swedish," said Annika.

"So tell me the story of you and mister Northman," said Sophie-Anne.

Annika started to relay the whole story of her moving to Bon Temps and meeting Erik.

"Come now Erik, there is no woman worth dying for," said Russell.

"She is worth it!" shouted Erik as they lunged for each other.

Jessica jumped on Russell's back as a distraction. Erik sank his fangs into Edgington's neck. Russell shouted in pain and threw Jessica off of him. Pam ran over and jumped on him as well. Once Jessica was on her feat again she went back for more.

After a ten-minute fight Russell Edgington was lying on the floor. Erik had ripped the leg off of one of the tables and had it resting on Russell's chest.

"You murdered my family, you threatened to kill my progeny, and you threaten my life. It is time you met the true death," said Erik.

Without a second thought he rammed the makeshift stake into Russell's chest. As soon as the stake pierced his heart he exploded into a gooey, bloody mess of intestines.

Erik stepped back from the remnants of the king of Mississippi. He looked around the room. Pam was alive, Bill was alive and so was his progeny.

"Tillbaka till Shreveport," said Erik walking out of the mansion.

Everyone climbed into their respective cars and started driving back to Louisiana. They made it back to Fangtasia just before dawn. Bill ran into the club and Sookie latched onto him. Pam and Jessica walked in and went straight back to the showers since they were covered in blood.

Erik walked in but did not see Sophie-Anne or Annika. Alcide was sitting at the bar. He nodded towards the office door and Erik walked over to it. He didn't knock when he reached it and walked straight in.

"ERIK!" shouted Annika launching herself at him.

Sophie-Anne was sitting in Erik's chair. Annika had been on the couch in the room. Annika had a vice grip around Erik's neck and had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Well I'll be damned," said Sophie-Anne. "Erik Northman is capable of love."

"Out. It is almost dawn," said Erik.

"What? I can't stay the night?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"Coffins are in the basement," said Erik.

Sophie-Anne huffed as she walked out of the office and over to the basement door. Erik closed the door behind her and turned back to Annika.

"Jag trodde jag förlorade dig, Erik," said Annika.

"Aldrig Annika, aldrig min kärlek," said Erik.

"I don't want to sleep in fear that this is a dream," said Annika.

"I promise that when you wake up tomorrow night I will be here," said Erik.

Annika smiled as she followed Erik through the club and over to the basement door.

"Du får dras med mig för alltid," said Erik.

"Yeah, one fucked up family," said Pam walking past them down the stairs.

"I swear I am going to find her someone if it is the last thing I do," said Annika.

"Good luck, she isn't a one person kind of woman," said Erik.

"And neither were you," smiled Annika as she walked down the stairs to the basement.


	11. Translations!

**Author's Note: Here are the Translations from the FF. They are done by chapter and appearance. **

Chapter 4

Swedish:  
Ja - Yes

Erik vill tala med dig - Eric wants to talk to you

Vem är Erik och varför kan inte han komma till mig? – Who is Eric, and why can not he come to me?

Lämna oss, Pam – Leave us, Pam

Har du för få om din förälskelse i den svenska gäst? – Do you get if your crush in the Swedish guest? (Did you forget about your crush in the Swedish guest)

Ta honom med dig – Take him with you

Varför inte du komma till den egentliga poängen att väcka mig här istället för katten kring het gröt själv? – Why don't you get to the actual point to bring me here instead of beating around the bush by yourself?

Låt mig smaka dig, och jag kommer att bota dig, - Let me taste you, and I will cure you,

Du kan mata – You can feed

Dryck – Drink

Chapter 5

French:  
Annika Evangeline Erikkson où diable avez-vous été? – Annika Evangeline Erikkson where the hell have you been?

Rupture avec Candi – Out with Candi

Pourquoi est-il ici. Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui – Why is he here. This has nothing to do with him

Éloignez-vous de moi, bête diable! Je vous salue Marie, Mère de Dieu, protégez-moi. – Stay away from me, stupid devil! "Hail Mary, Mother of God, protect me

Swedish:  
Du ska inte gå genom skogen på kvällen, speciellt ensam – You will not go through the forest at night, especially alone

Tack! – Thanks!

Inte nu, Pam – Not now, Pam

Du kanske ska börja tro igen – Maybe you should start believing again

Jörð, uppmanar jag er att ge mig skydd i ditt rike. Ge mig säkerhet för natten med ditt folk –Earth, I urge you to give me protection in your kingdom. Give me security for the night with your people (Jörð, goddess of the Earth).

Chapter 6

Swedish:  
Du...måste...till...dricka, - You ... have ... to ... drink

Jag dör i alla fall... – I die anyway ...

Snälla... – Please…

Chapter 7

Swedish:  
Ni kommer inte att vilja höra detta, men jag måste säga ändå. Förstå? – You will not want to hear this, but I have to say anyway. Understand?

Varför har ni inte bara låta mig dö? – Why do not you just let me die?

Kom härlig, jag vill visa dig. – Come lovely, I want to show you.

Berätta sanningen, varför du slår mig – Tell us the truth, why you hit me

Jag vet inte vad kärlek är längre, - I do not know what love is anymore

Jag är vampyr, - I'm the Vampire

Stopp, - Stop

Härligt, du måste stoppa. – Lovely, you have to stop

Kom min älskade, nu när du har ätit kan vi tillbringa hela natten tillsammans - Come my beloved, now that you have eaten, we can spend the night together

Chapter 8

Swedish:  
Min kärlek –My love

Min kärlek, jag är ledsen – My love, I'm sorry

Och jag kommer inte att förlora dig. – And I am not going to lose you.

Aldrig – Never

French:  
Cochon! –Pig

Chapter 9

Swedish:  
Stanna här nere, Pam – Stay down here, Pam

Jag trodde jag sa stanna nere – I thought I said stay down there

Titta, vi behöver hjälp så du kan lika gärna säga sanningen – Look, we need help so you might as well tell the truth

Erik, kommer du att göra något bra för henne om du är försvagad på grund av blödningar, - Eric, will you do something good for her if you are weakened because of bleeding,

Vila och vi återkommer till detta i morgon – Sleep and we will come back to this tomorrow

Chapter 10

French:  
Fuck, il se conduit comme un fou – Fuck, he behaved like a madman  
Vous parlez français – You speak French

Swedish:  
Tillbaka till Shreveport – Back to Shreveport

Jag trodde jag förlorade dig, Erik – I thought I lost you, Eric

Aldrig Annika, aldrig min kärlek – Annika Never, never my love

Du får dras med mig för alltid – You are stuck with me forever


End file.
